Good Witch or Bad Witch?
by lilynicole1313
Summary: Dean takes Sam's love life into his own hands when they go to Salem for a case, where Sam's ex, a beautiful witch, lives. When she gets caught up in the case, her choices may destroy her second chance with the only man she loves. Sam/OC


"I need to talk to you." Dean Winchester, the most arrogant mortal man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting stood on my doorstep.

I glared at him. He was interrupting my peace and bringing back memories I hated. "Why?"

"Don't hex me until I explain. I really don't want to tell Sam you're dead."

"He'd celebrate."

"Let me in, Zoey." He demanded.

All the hexes and curses I knew ran through my mind as I stepped back far enough for him to enter my home. The smell of freshly picked herbs filtered out the smell of the potion I'd been working on. "You have five minutes before I kick you out."

"Sam misses you. He has not eaten much, talked much, or done much of anything except stare at the phone, trying to decide whether to call you. His nightmares are back, a lot worse than before. He doesn't argue with Dad or Castiel when they send us somewhere. He's completely lost his damn mind and his heart. He doesn't know how to fix this; he's too damn proud to apologize for what happened. And, he's pissed off at me for this."

I stared at him. "What on earth are you doing in Salem? Other than hunting me down, of course."

"We have a case, but honestly, I'm more worried about Sam." My black cat, Shadow, jumped into Dean's lap. "That, and I could use your help."

I sighed. I didn't realize the High Warlock had gotten so out of control that someone called the Winchesters. "What do you need me to do?"

"Fix my brother. Dad and I will deal with the case." He stood to go. "I'll bring him by right now. And Zoey, I'll probably need your brain at some point for this case."

"Dean! I thought I was helping you with the case!"

He smirked. "You are. Trust me, a mopey Sam is not in the right mind to be hunting."

I quickly cast a cleaning spell and cleared the remnants of my potion from the cauldron, finishing just as Dean once again knocked at my door. Shadow meowed loudly and ran to my room. "Door's unlocked!" I yelled, heating up some cookies in the oven, purely for my mental health. If I wanted to survive Sam, I needed chocolate.

Sam obviously didn't know where he was going until he saw me. His face changed from puzzled to furious in a split second. "What the hell, Dean?"

"You need to straighten this shit out with Zoey. Don't call me until you do."

Sam just stared at me for a minute after Dean sped off. "You're lucky I don't have a weapon. You'd be in Hell right now." He spat.

His words cut deeper than the knife he carried in his pocket. I still had the scar from when he sliced my arm open after he found out. I swallowed back my tears. "Oh look, I guess I already am."

"Just stay away from me." He hissed, locking the study's door behind him.

I went back to the kitchen and took my cookies out, placing them on the table before running up the stairs to my room. Shadow waited for me, purring in my lap as I cried. The only way I could think of to fix our problem was for me to give up my magic or die.

Three days later, there's a loud rap on the door as I'm loading the dishwasher. "Come in!" I thought it was Dean. My father walked through to the kitchen. I froze. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"I came to see you, my dear." His sickeningly sweet voice made me shudder. He grabbed my arm. "I just need to talk to you."

"Get off me!" I struggled, trying to twist out of his grip.

"Shut up." He ordered, releasing my arm. "Why are hunters here?" I shrugged. His hand caught me across the face, sending me into the couch; my ankle twisted underneath me. "Do not lie to me."

"I don't know!"

Sam slung open the study door, his eyes stormy. "Get out of her house. Now." He warned quietly.

My dad smiled. "And, uh, who are you?"

Sam glanced at me. A huge, ugly purple bruise slowly formed on my forearm and the red mark on my face hadn't faded yet. One of my pistols was in his hand. "It doesn't matter who I am. Leave now peacefully or I'll make you."

He nodded. "Okay. I have business to attend to, but I'll be back."

As soon as he left, Sam turned to me. "Who was that?"

"My lovely father." I slowly got to my feet, favoring my left ankle. "Thanks."

I turned toward the kitchen when Sam grabbed my hand. "Zoey, why do you put up with that?"

"What can I do? I'm not powerful enough. He knows spells I can't even dream of performing."

"Wait, is your dad the High Warlock?" Sam asked quietly, his hands on my shoulders. I nodded, not looking at him. "Dammit, Zoey, why didn't you tell Dean?"

"Do you think he'd just leave me alone after that? It'd be the same thing it was after he found out I was a witch in the first place."  
He placed his phone in my hands. "Call him and then, we need to talk."

I sighed and dialed Dean's number. "You and Z talk?"

"This is Z, Dean. I know who the High Warlock is."

"Yeah, me too." There was a long pause. "Wait. Who?"

"It's, uh, my dad."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this before? I'll be over soon, Z, and don't leave." He hung up.

Five minutes after I called him, Dean and their dad entered the room. Sam and I sat on my sofa, with Sam holding an icepack over my ankle. Dean cocked an eyebrow, glancing over at Sam. He shook his head slightly and Dean sat down. "This is Zoey Bloodworth, Dad. So what do we do with her?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam snapped. "Go after the warlock."

Their dad glanced at Dean. "Sam, you stay here with Zoey. We'll go find Alexander."

Sam yawned. "Have fun. I'm going to take a nap." He then stretched out on the loveseat and closed his eyes.

I also decided to take a nap, curling up on the sofa. It seemed I had just drifted off to sleep when I heard an odd, muffled sound. I slowly opened my eyes and screamed. Somehow, my father transported us to his basement while we were sleeping. Sam was stripped down to his boxers, his hands and feet tied to two poles in the middle. My eyes sought his and he gave me a miniscule shake of his head. "Well, well, Sleeping Beauty is awake, but this time, it seems that her prince is in dire need of saving."

"He has done nothing to you, Dad." I managed to say.

"Actually, he has. You see, he's lying to you. He only says he loves you to gain your trust. Soon, he'll murder you while you're asleep next to him and go out to celebrate the death of yet another witch." His blue eyes bore into mine. "You know it's true, Zoey. He's despised you from the minute you let slip that you're a witch. He tried to kill you." He grabbed my left arm, showing me the scar from Sam's knife.

I twisted away from him. I took a deep breath and turned my back to Sam. I knew some of what my dad said was true, but I hoped it wasn't true still. "What does it matter to you?"

"You're my daughter, Zoey. A pathetic, weak-minded witch, but my blood runs in your veins. I do worry about you."

"Dad, if you do care about me, let us go."

He chuckled dryly. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I need him. I'd preferred Dean, but surely he will draw John from his hiding spot."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "You're a damn coward."

There was a crack and a blinding flash of light filled the small basement; Sam's body went limp and my father flew across the room, crumpled into a heap at the bottom of the stairs. I ran over to Sam and untied him, laying his body gently on the floor. He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, and I feared he was dead. Normal magic could not resurrect anyone, but I knew something that would. With a fearful glance at my father, who was still unconscious, I yanked Sam's silver knife out of his front pocket and found a small bowl.

I drew the sharp point across the scar it inflicted seven months ago, wincing as my blood, bright red, appeared. I placed my arm over the bowl, letting my blood dribble down into it. I knew this could very well kill me, but Sam didn't need to die. By the time the bowl was full enough for the spell, I was lightheaded and dizzy. I leaned against the wall, and, holding Sam's limp hand, I whispered the words, the blackness closing in on me with every syllable. "_Exsurge a mortuis, revixisse amica hoc… donum._"

"Zoey, wake up!" Someone was shaking me roughly, but my eyes felt glued shut. "Dad, get over here! She's bleeding!"

Gentle, yet calloused hands bandaged my arm as soft hands held mine. "Zoey, what did you do?"

I finally scraped up enough strength to open my eyes and saw Sam sitting up beside me, staring at my arm. Dean's hand was in mine. "Zoey, what happened?" Mr. Winchester asked, taping the last piece of gauze.

"My dad, he-"

"What happened to your arm and why were you holding Sam's knife?"

Tears sprang to my eyes. I was sure, when they found out, they'd kill me. "I had to do it, Dean. Sam was- I thought he was dead."

"But he's not dead." Dean said slowly.

"I used an old spell."

Mr. Winchester stood up. "Dean, help your brother to the Impala. I'll help Zoey."

When we got back to my house, I was finally able to eat my chocolate chip cookies, causing my strength to return. I silently handed a small handful to Sam, who ate them just as silently. Finally, Dean broke the silence. "Did you use a blood magic spell?"

I took my hand off the gash, which was almost beck to the original scar. "It was the only way." Dean's mouth dropped. "Is my dad dead?"

Mr. Winchester nodded. "He is. I am sorry, Zoey."

"No. It had to be done. He was too powerful, too greedy." I made to stand up, but Sam's arm shot out.

"Don't."

I looked at him. "What?"

Dean and Mr. Winchester left with the weak excuse of packing their belongings. "How did you know the resurrection spell?"

"It's in a spell book that my mother passed down to me, after she died." I answered him quietly. "Normally, the caster dies."

"You knew you could die? Why'd you do it?"

"Because, Sam, you have a purpose. I'm just a witch, cursed with this ability that alienates me. If anyone didn't matter, it's me."

"Zoey, how can you say that? Of course you matter." He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. "You matter to me." He kissed my forehead lightly.

"If you really care about me, why'd you freak out when you found out I was a witch?"

He sighed. "I wasn't expecting that. I am a hunter, after all, and I hunt witches." He traced the scar lightly. "I regret that night more than anything."

I leaned away, studying his face. "Sam, please. I can't do this again."

"I know I don't deserve you but just hear me out, okay? I- oh, God, this is hard to say. I love you, Zoey." I pressed my lips to his, pushing him against the arm of the sofa. He moaned softly. "God, I missed you."

I broke the kiss, staring into his eyes. "You're okay with the fact I'm a witch?"

He nodded, pulling me back down to finish what I'd started. Just as Sam deepened the kiss, bringing our bodies closer together, Dean barged in. "Well, well, I think you two got everything worked out, huh?"

Sam gently pushed me off his lap. I frowned at Dean. "Go away."

He grinned. "There's the Zoey I missed and no, I can't because Dad needs to ask you something."

I glanced at Mr. Winchester; Sam tensed beside me, his hand resting on my thigh. "Zoey, I wonder if you would consider helping my sons on their cases? I have to leave in a few minutes and want to make sure Sam and Dean will be safe."

"How will-"

"Really, Dad? You're willing to let a witch hunt with us?" Dean snorted. "Why?"

Dean's snide comment brought something back to my mind. "How did you know my father's name, Mr. Winchester?"

"I've had a few run-ins with him, Zoey, because of your mother. Alice and I grew up together. She was always using her powers to help, especially when it came to me. Almost all of the things I know I learned from her."

I shot to my feet. "You knew my mother?"

He nodded. "Before she died, Alice knew something was wrong with Alexander. She made me promise I'd protect you from him, if necessary."

"Well you didn't." I showed him the bruise. "He hated me, ever since Mom died. I became nothing to him! The only way he'd have loved me again is if I'd delivered Sam and Dean to the gates of Hell."

"Zoey, I failed her and I'm not proud, but please, I want to make it right. There's a chance Alexander could come back. If you're with the boys, not only would you be protected, they would be too. You're a powerful witch. Do this for your mother, not me, not Sam. For her."

I glanced at Dean. "Dean, I'm not my father. Are you going to be okay with this?"

He smiled suddenly. "I'm always okay for a gorgeous woman riding along."

"Dean, dude, back off." Sam growled.

Mr. Winchester hugged me. "Take care of my boys, okay?"

A year later, I was cat-napping in the backseat of Dean's precious Impala when Sam, who I'd thought was also sleeping, spoke. "Dean, I'm confused."

"'Bout what?"

"Zoey." I kept my eyes closed, but I wanted to hear what he had to say. "Is she asleep?"

"Well, considering if she wasn't she'd be in your lap or arguing with me, yeah. What about her?"

"Is there a way to tell if I'm under a love potion or spell? I mean, honestly, I miss Jess and all, but there's something with Zoe that wasn't there with Jess."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, she's a witch, Sam. There's a lot there."

"Dean, I'm serious and we haven't even, you know."

"Wait. WHAT? You haven't slept with her yet?"

"Well, we've been busy and I, um, kind of want to wait."

"Wait for what? The end of the world?"

"For marriage. I've been tossing the idea around in my head about putting a ring on her finger."

"You are a hunter. How many hunters marry things they hunt?"

"How many of our prey actually help us?"

"Well, she doesn't like me." Dean whined.

I giggled. "It's not that I don't like you, Dean, it's merely the fact you manage to piss me off every single day."

Sam jumped. "Good nap?"

"Oh yeah." I leaned over, kissing him. "Did you have one?"

He shrugged. "I've got a lot on my mind, Zoe."

"Really? Just so you know," I leaned forward, brushing his ear with my lips, "I'd love to be your wife, Sammy."

"Y-you heard that?"

I grinned. "The only bad thing is I'd have that as a brother-in-law." I pointed to Dean. But getting you to myself would balance it out."

"Bitch."

"I think you mean witch." Sam answered cheekily, running his fingers through my hair.

"She is a bitchy witch." Dean gave me a wink. "That turns me on."

"Dean, does anything turn you _off_?" I asked.

"Men." He answered quickly.

We all cracked up. "Dude, could you pull over? I gotta grab something out of my bag."

Dean sighed but pulled over for Sam. I heard him rummaging around in the trunk before he got back in the car. "Find it?"

"Yup." Sam locked his beautiful eyes on mine. "Zoey, will you marry me?"

My jaw dropped. Sam held out a small ring box with an amazing silver and gold twisted band. Dean slammed on the brakes, staring at his brother. I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Sam pulled me onto his lap, his fingers tangling in my hair as he kept us together. "Yes." I whispered. "I'd follow you to Hell and back, Sammy."

"Well, keep that in mind, Z." Dean said. "You might have to."


End file.
